Change!
by JBFSignal
Summary: "Okay, this is starting to get confusing." Kotori sighed, "How about we told who in whose body so we can make this less confusing?" - Eight voices echoed in agreement. (NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana and possibly HonoTsuba)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry I know I still have another fic to finish but this idea just keep bugging me and I just find this urge to publish this one DX (That and because all of my previous one-shots are definitely angst so i thought you guys need some humor)! Anyways, I can't promise I will update this one fic regularly since I still have Halation to write and think about and my life to live but I will try my best!  
For my Halation reader don't worry I will write and publish the next chapter as soon as I can before the uni kill my free time which is by the way already began the process (I have a full schedule from Monday to Saturday, so please bear with my tardiness) DX.**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this story and I hope you all forgive my grammar error and typos M(-_-)M**

 **Please read, enjoy and review so I can know what you guys thinking about my story (is it good or bad)!**

 **Thanks guys! ^^**

* * *

"Okay, anyone here know what actually happen?" Kotori asked, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance as she looked at the other eight of µ's members and sending glared to each one of them.

Nico flinched on her seat when she felt Kotori's glared and sinking deeper on her seat as her eyes keep fixating on her claps hands on her laps, "S-Someone help me…" She muttered lowly but enough for the other members to heard her.

Maki who sit beside Nico quickly reacted at that as she grab Nico's hands in reassuring manner and gave the girl a wide smile, "Don't worry nya! Everything will be okay!" she said, while Kotori and Nozomi who looked at the whole exchange gave a displeasure frown.

"How can this even happening?" Rin said, sighing as she closed her eyes and rubbing her temples with her finger, a rare troubled expression was plastered on her face.

"It's really spiritually mysterious, right?" Honoka said, smiling as she put her elbows on the table and her face leaned on the top of her intertwining hands.

"This is no time for joke." Hanayo sighed, looking at Honoka who just gave her a sheepish smiled.

"Aaahhh! What should we do now?!" Umi shouted in frustration as she laid her head on the top of table surface while Eli patted the midnight hair back reassuringly, the blonde expression though looked just as troubled as the rest of the girls, well expect Honoka that is.

"You looked awfully calm." Kotori said, narrowed her eyes towards Honoka, "If I don't know better I will say that you are the one who responsible in this situation we got into,"

"Geez Nicocchi, put a faith in me okay?" Honoka said, shook her head. "If I was the one who responsible in this situation I will pick another body to get into."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Umi shouted as she pouted.

"Okay, this is starting to get confusing." Kotori sighed, "How about we told who in whose body so we can make this less confusing?"

Eight voices echoed in agreement.

"Okay me first, I'm obviously the only number one idol in the whole universe Yazawa Nico." Kotori said, ignoring the snorted voice that Nozomi make beside her.

"I'm Honoka." Umi said lifelessly.

Eli smiled sadly, "I'm Kotori."

"I'm Rin nya!" Maki shouted in energetic voice that really out of character of the certain scarlet hair tsundere which making Kotori, no scratch that, Nico flinched while Nozomi sending a displeasure glared towards Rin.

"I-I'm Hanayo…" Nico said in a quiet shy voice.

Nozomi opened her mouth to talk but before she can even let out any voice out, Nico already scoffed and cut her, "You're Maki, okay got it. Only you who can make even someone like Nozomi looked like a sour lemon."

"Hey!"

"I'm Eli." Hanayo quickly interjected before the two girls can even start their fight. It was one thing to see Maki and Nico fight but seeing them fight in Nozomi and Kotori's body will be really weird.

Honoka chuckled before said in a teasing voice, "I guess you all already know but Nozomi is here."

Rin sighed, "Sonoda Umi."

Nico looked around the room before she face palmed and quietly muttered, "We are so in a troubled situation."

"What should we do now?" Honoka who was inside Umi body said once again.

"Anyone recalled what actually happen before that made us swapped body like this?" Nico asked.

"I don't know… This morning when I woke up, I already found myself inside a room that I didn't recognize and when I looked at the mirror I already change into Eli." Kotori said while the other girls nodding their head, agreeing Kotori's words as they too experience the same situation.

"I guess there's nothing that we can do right now aside from seeing what will happen." Umi said, sighing. She wore a serious expression that makes all the other girls feels weird as Rin rarely put the serious expression on. "All we can do right now is to make sure that no one aside from us know that somehow we all are swapped body with each other."

"I agree." Eli said, nodding her head or rather Hanayo's head. "And to do so we need to act like whose body we got into."

"You mean I have to act like Nozomi?" Maki shouted.

"Aww, that's hurt me Maki-chan. Why? You didn't like the idea?" Nozomi asked while putting her hands on her chest, acting like her heart was hurting.

"T-That is not- I-I mean." Maki looked away, embarrassed, "Whatever."

"Ooh! That is the first time I see Nozomi looked so flustered like that nya!" Rin shouted and standing up from her seat with eyes twinkling in excitement as she looked at Maki's direction.

"And this is the first time I see Maki looked so out of character like that and even saying the 'nya' phrase." Nico said while Maki glared at Rin who quickly mumbled an apologize and sit back. "This won't do, we need to act like who we are right now girls! Hanayo, you better shape up and stop looking down as I never do that! Rin, stop saying nya and act like an energetic girl because now you are in the most unenergetic and tsundere girl."

"Hey, take that back!"

Nico ignored Maki outburst as she continued, "Nozomi, stop looked like that because Honoka was nothing like that. She's too innocent for looking like that. Umi, please act as an energetic girl with no proper manner and using nya phrase in every word you said."

Umi, hearing that blushed as she mumbled how she could never do that kind of thing while Rin looking at Nico with narrowed eyes, "What is that supposed to mean, nya…"

"Eli, please try to act like a shy girl that Hanayo is, Honoka you know Umi better than me so you need to put yourself together and show the pride of childhood friend. Kotori, I know it's hard but please act like Eli. If you don't know how just use harasho."

"I'm not always saying harasho you know."

"I can supply many ideas of how to act like Elicchi if you like."

"N-Nozomi!"

"Maki…" Nico looked at Maki and sighed, "I don't even know what to say about your situation but try your best to act like Nozomi, maybe putting some Kansai dialect will do and just please fix that tsundere personality you had. Lastly, I will try my best too to act like Kotori."

"Nozomi and I will search something to bring us back." Eli said as she looked around the troubled looking girls and giving them a reassuring smiled while Nozomi smiled and nodded.

"We will try our best."

And right after that, the sounds of bell echoing around the school signaling the beginning of the school first period.

"Okay then, let's do this shall we?" Nico said with a sighed after hearing the bell sounds. "We afterall still had a whole day ahead us to face."

XXX

"This is stupid." Maki mumbled angrily as she looked as annoyed as ever, which is not a usual expression that Nozomi use and makes almost all of the students and even the teacher looked at her direction with worried and scared looked attached on their face.

"M-Maki-chan…" Kotori said as she tied her best to stop the younger girl making the scary face using the usual smiley face of Nozomi. "P-Please stop looking like that."

"Hmp." Was all Maki said as she looked away.

Kotori let out a small sighed as she looked at the fidgeting Hanayo who was seating a few row behind her. When their eyes met each other, Kotori gave the nervous wreck girl a small smile with fighting pose which the younger girl nodded her head and reply the gesture back rather shyly but still determined.

"Yazawa Nico!"

"H-Here." Hanayo managed to squeak out when Nico's name get called out which making Kotori smiled.

Well, it was quite good so far, everyone remembers their role (eventhough Maki was acting like that) and no one looks suspicious towards them at least.

While the third year homeroom teacher talking about who knows what, Kotori couldn't help but wondering what the others are doing right now.

XXX

"You know what to do right?" Nico whispered as she glared towards Nozomi and Honoka, but mainly towards Honoka.

"I know, I can do this you know!" Honoka said, pouting which making all of Umi's fans in the class squeal in delight at the cute display the usual serious girl shown.

"Exactly my point." Nico said, sighing. "Umi never did things like that okay?! Put your knowledge as Umi trustworthy childhood friend in use right now!"

"I get it, you don't have to repeat it all the time, you know." Honoka sighed before she suddenly sit straighter and looked in front of the class with serious and firm face which surprised Nico because one, she never thought that Honoka can be like that and two, Honoka really looked like Umi right now.

That is until her name got called.

"Kousaka Honoka!"

"He-Hmph!" Nico quickly slapped her hands on Honoka's (or rather Umi's) mouth, silencing the girl while Nozomi who sit near them let out a small chuckled and said in cheery and energetic voice that Honoka usually emitted.

"Here!"

Nico sighed, at least Nozomi know what she's doing.

"Sensei, Kotori-chan making a lovely dovey scene with Umi-chan beside me!"

Or not.

XXX

Umi never been this wreck before… okay probably she had, many times before but that doesn't mean she's getting used to it and can handle it well.

"Remember, we need to act like who we are right now." Eli whispered from her seat while her eyes keep locking at the teacher in front of her. How she looked as calm as ever was beyond Umi to know.

"Hoshizora Rin!" Mrs. Satonaka, Umi's math teacher and the homeroom teacher of the trio first years shouted.

Eli nudged her and just when Umi opened her mouth, trying and praying that she can imitate Rin, a loud energetic voice coming from the corner of the classroom which is where Maki or right now, Rin in Maki's body seated.

"I'm here nyaa!"

"Oh my God…" Eli said as she buried her face on her palms while Umi and the rest of the class can only looked at Rin's direction jaw dropping.

"Ni-Nishkino-san?" Mrs. Satonaka began slowly as she looked at Rin weirdly.

Rin, who finally realize what actually happening only let out a small ops and guilty looked as she gave Umi and Eli helpless looked.

Umi, sighing quickly stood up and drawing all attention from the people in class including Eli who already looked up from her palms and put her attention towards Umi expectantly. Thank God she's already getting used by getting the attention because it was her job afterall for being a school idol.

"I apologize." Umi began as she smiled apologetically, "Maki was just imitating me because we play this game of imitating. We need to imitate one member in the µ's until the end of the school day."

"I-I see…" Mrs. Satonaka said with a slight blushed on her face while Eli once again buried her face on her palms.

Eli was thankful that Umi being such a quick thinker and managed to somehow get them out from the dire(?) situation they are in before but really, Eli can't help but thinking that Umi somehow need to stop her charm as even when she's in Rin's body, she can still somehow emitted her Umi Persona which resulting almost all people in the class looked at the latter with love struck expression on their face.

"I never know that Hoshizora-san can be that charming!" Eli heard one of the first student whispered to her friend.

"She looks like Umi-senpai!"

"She must be imitate Umi-senpai… waah… she's so dreamy. I wonder how Hoshizora imitated Umi-senpai so perfectly like that?"

' _Oh if only they know…'_ Eli thought, the first class not even started yet and here she is already having a headache. _'This is going to be a long day…'_ Eli sighed as she rubbed her aching head.

* * *

 **PS: Got the inspiration from Love Live Season 2 Ep 6 and the doujin with the tittle Colorful Shuffle XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, okay I know I was saying that I will update Halation but really, I just got a major writer block on that story and right now I was trying my best to make idea came to me again and that's why I'm really sorry for all of Halation readers who missed the story but I will try my best o update the new chapter ASAP DX.**

 **Someone had told me that if I'm having a writer block I should try to write other story which is lead to the second chapter of this story XD. Actually, really when I saw how many of you guys review and favorite the story I was like staring at it for a long time and not believing in it at all, like seriously O_o ?! I'm really happy about it but still it was hard to believe in. I hope I can met your expectations guys M(-_-)M.  
**

 **I truly hope that you guys will like this chapter as well** ** **despite the lack of my writing style and typos plus grammar error**! Stay tune for the next chapter which is probably will be out later? Idk, I had uni to think about but I will find time to write the story, I promise DX.**

 **Read and review so I can know what you guys think about?**

* * *

Eli wasn't wrong when she said that it was going to be a long day. She's not even sitting inside the first year classroom for two hours but she already had a massive headache.

And she totally blamed it to her two friends who know nothing to act like what they suppose to be.

She know that Umi already covered it up by lying about how they all are pretending to be another µ's members but still there's no way that Maki or Rin would ever act like this.

There's no way Rin could suddenly went up at to the blackboard and answer the question without breaking any sweat. Not that Eli doubted the girl but her experience seeing Rin as one of the trio idiot members (the other two are Nico and Honoka) are enough to know it.

That and the fact that Rin now making a confused looking face using Maki's.

And not to mention that the question on the blackboard is English subject. It was the subject that Rin hate the most.

"Well done, Hoshizora-san!" The English teacher said, smiling, "I know that you can do it if you want."

Umi gave only a small smiled and bowed her head down before walk back to her respective seat, earning a small squeal from their classmates.

"What's wrong?" Umi whispered with a worried frown latched on her head when she saw how Eli let out a sighed and rub her temples as soon as she reach her seat.

Eli sighed, "You do realize what you are doing back there, right?"

Umi raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry but I think I'm not quite understand what are you trying to say."

"Umi," Eli began, sighing again and she wondered how much she already sighed for the past hour, "Rin could never answer that kind of question. She always had this weak spot on English subject remember? No matter what you said about we're right now playing pretending game, there's no way Rin can be suddenly really good at English subject over the night."

Realization dawn upon Umi as her mouth forming an 'o' shape. She looked down in guilty before softly answered, "W-Well… she has been study with Maki so she probably-"

Eli shook her head before she pointed towards Rin's direction.

Umi turned around at where Rin is and she understood right away what Eli implying.

Rin was looking at the blackboard with a confused looked and stare as if she tried to decipher an Alien language with her tongue sticking out and frowned visible on her forehead, she looked like someone who was in high concentration and her hand is nonstop scribbling on Maki's notebook.

Umi flinched, Maki wouldn't be happy to know that Rin just scribbling without seeing her notebook at all. The scarlet hair girl after all always loves her things to be neat and organized.

"I see your point." Umi said, sighing. "I understand I will try to be more careful."

Eli nodded, "Well as long as you understand."

"Nishikino-san," the teacher called out and in that instant Umi and Eli can feel their heart beating nervously as they looked at Rin's direction who still busy doing her things.

"Nishikino-san!" the teacher repeated again after she realize Maki (or rather Rin) ignored her.

Eli and Umi saw how the girl who sit a row beside Maki nudge Rin making the girl jumped in surprised and unfortunately, shouted as well.

"Nya?!" which earning a loud laughter from the classmates.

Eli fought the urge to face palmed as Umi looked at Rin's direction nervously. If Maki know what Rin just did using her body and identity.

The teacher coughed on her fist before looked at Rin sternly and said, "Please translate this phrase in Japan, Nishikino-san."

"Wh-What?" Rin choked nervously as she started sweating bullet.

"I said translate this phrase into Japan." The teacher repeated, frowning.

"U-Uhm… I… Uh…" Rin fidget.

"Come one Rin, you can do this…" Umi and Eli silently whispered as their eyes keep looking at Rin who looked really troubled by the sudden request from the teacher.

Eli was already in the verge of standing up and helping Rin after a few seconds past with Rin still being silent and fidgeting but she managed to stop herself when she saw how Rin's (or Maki, okay this is starting to get confusing even for Eli) eyes twinkling before she opened her mouth.

Eli's hunch told the girl to stop Rin but her mind rationalizes that she needs to put a faith in Rin that the girl can do it.

And boy how she regret to listen her mind.

She should listen to Nozomi when the violet hair girl told her she need to stop thinking so much and listen to her hunch (actually it was heart but hunch and heart is almost the same thing right?).

What happen next makes Umi, Eli and some of their classmate jaw dropped including the teacher while the rest of the class laughing really hard.

"What is that? I don't understand it at all." Rin said confidently like what Maki usually did with uninterested looked on her face as she twirling Maki's scarlet hair with her finger.

Yup, Rin is so going to be death if Maki know what just happen.

And Umi and Eli didn't know what they can do to help the younger girl.

All they can hope is Maki to never find it out (quite impossible) or just pray for Rin.

Little that they know right in front of the class door, Kotori and Hanayo had to do their best to stop angry Maki storming inside the room.

"Let me go!" Maki shouted with her face as red as her hair, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Kotori and Hanayo didn't know at all.

"Maki-chan, you need to stop!" Kotori said as she tried her best to restrain Maki. She hold Maki's shoulders from the front while Hanayo hug the girl's waist from the back.

They were on the way to the field because they had PE class on their first and second period. It was quite peaceful at first until they passed the first year classroom and accidently heard what happened in there.

That is when Maki went all red and decide to try to storm inside the room without thinking the consequence she probably will get if she just walked there while she's still Nozomi.

"Can't you heard what she just said and do?!" Maki said angrily as she tried to break free from Kotori's and Hanayo's hold.

The other third year students who took the same route with them looked at their direction confused and slightly afraid. It was not a usual sight for them afterall to see their usual smiling student council ex-vice president went angry like that to who knows what happened inside the first year classroom and had to be restrain by Eli and Nico.

Usually it was Nico who need to be restrain by Eli and Nozomi when she get angry or went berserk mode.

"Maki-chan!" Hanayo whispered, half pleading half nervous, "P-Please stop."

"Please don't make any scene here Maki-chan." Kotori to joined Hanayo's plead as she looked at Maki, "L-let just let it go until the lunch time and then by that time we will talk with Rin-chan. Okay?"

"But-"

"Maki-chan, please?" Kotori asked with teary eyes, Kotori didn't know if she did it right as she never did it before with other people appearance only in her but when she saw Maki flinched before she let out a frustrated sighed, Kotori know that she did it good.

"Fine." Maki huffed, making Hanayo and Kotori let out a deep sighed of relieve. "But I am so gonna teach Rin a lesson later."

Kotori and Hanayo gulped when she saw how serious Maki is.

"S-Someone please save Rin-chan…" Hanayo pleaded silently.

At the same time when Rin just dig her own grave and Maki decide to forgive the ginger hair girl for NOW, Nico was sweating bullet.

She can't help but feeling slightly bothered and nervous.

No, it's not because of the lesson (surprisingly). She already covered it all up last year eventough she's not confident to answer it right if the teacher pick her to answer the question on the blackboard (Nico prayed hard for not being picked because that will be embarrassing as hell especially with Nozomi and Honoka right there with her).

But, no she's sweating bullet and feeling bothered and nervous was not because of the lesson.

What bothered her was something else, which is mainly let just said Umi Fans Club.

Yeah, that was what really bothered her right now.

Why?

Because after that little façade that Nozomi pulled out that morning in the homeroom, Nico found herself got nothing but jealous and angry stared from Umi Fans Club members (which is almost all students in the class) and it was really bothering and making the older girl nervous. How Kotori can handle all of that everyday was beyond Nico to understand. Nico was not even in the younger body for more than one hour and she already sweating bullets at the attention se got, how about Kotori then who stuck in this body for 24 hours?

"This is really crazy." Nico mumbled as she keep looking down on her textbook, not even bothering to look up as she didn't want to see how the girls in her class giving her the glared.

Nozomi chuckled, "The younger girls these days sure know how to glare."

"Shut up, this is your fault." Nico said, glaring at Nozomi who only gave her a small smiled as a response. Nico let out a sighed before she shook her head slowly, "How can Kotori handle this?"

"It's because Kotori-chan love Umi-chan." This time Honoka was the one who said it and that makes Nico quickly turn her head around to look at Honoka confusedly.

"Uh what?"

"I said because Kotori-chan love Umi-chan."

"That is so cheesy." Nico said, frowning.

"But it's the truth." Honoka pouted which once again earning squeal from Umi's fans. It took teacher glares to stop the squealing sound in the class as Honoka quickly mumbled apologize towards the now frowning Nico.

"Honoka-chan is right, Nicocchi." Nozomi said as she smiled towards Nico who groaned.

"Not you too Nozomi."

"Just think about it," Nozomi said while chuckling lowly so the teacher won't heard her, "Aren't you going to face everything that the world throws to you just so you can stay by Maki-chan side? Because I will do that for Elicchi and so does Kotori."

Nico looked down as she was in the deep thought while her head slowly nodded before she suddenly stop and her eyes went wide then without much of thought she stood up from her seat, earning a screech sound when she did that and shouted with red face, "What are you talking about?! Why you said Maki's name there?!"

It was silent at first as Honoka looked at Nico in awe mixed with surprise while Nozomi looked torn as she want to laugh yet at the same time surprised with Nico sudden outburst.

"Wow… this is the first time I ever seen Kotori-chan looked angry and embarrassed like that. What's more she's shouting…" Honoka mumbled as her eyes keep looking at Nico.

The sense of dread coming to Nico as she gulped down and looked around the classroom where everyone is staring at her and especially the teacher who looks like she will explode anytime soon.

"U-Uhm… I…"

"Minami-san." The teacher began and makes Nico gulped down her saliva.

She is so gonna be dead.

Either it was by the teacher or by Umi when she know what Nico did while she's in Kotori's body.

XXX

Hanayo always hate running, she could never run as fast as Rin and she always feel tired fast so when she heard that today PE class is running for 100 meters, Hanayo can only hope and pray that Nico would forgive her if she makes the rave hair girl record went down.

"You can do it just fine." Kotori said, encouraging Hanayo with a smile while Maki who stood beside Kotori nodded her head slightly with a small smile and for a second Hanayo can see how Maki looked like exactly the Nozomi they knew.

Of course it wasn't last long as her smiled immediately gone and replaced by her disinterested expression.

"Just run, Nico's record time was not that good either. It was really low so no need to feel burden."

"Maki-chan…" Kotori said in a small scolding manner as she looked at Maki who shrugged.

"It's the truth."

Hanayo smiled, "T-Thank you." Hanayo softly mumbled. "I will do my best."

"Yazawa-san!" the PE teacher, Ms. Tainaka shouted alerting the girls, "It's your turn!"

"O-Okay!" Hanayo shouted nervously as she gave Kotori and Maki one last nervous smiled before walked to the running with another two third year classmate standing side by side and take their position in their line.

"Ready?" Ms. Tainaka shouted, "Set…"

Hanayo gulped, hoping for the best.

"Go!"

And with that Hanayo and the two girls beside her took off.

* * *

 **PS: I'm really happy that many of you read the doujin and love it! Support the author guys so she/he can bring more wonderful stories! ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey, this will be my last update until I don't know when since I am so gonna be busy for the next few weeks (finals test, doctor appointment, university related stuff, etc) . I just hope you guys will like this chapter as well sine I don't really know if I make a good job with this story DX.**

 **Thanks for fav, follow and the review guys. You guys are the best! XD**

 **As always, sorry for grammar error and typo M(-_-)M.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to review so I can know what you guys think about this story.**

* * *

Nico hate P.E, she never fond of it because she feel like she was wasting her energy and stamina for nothing, she rather choose to practice her dance and singing skill at least that earn her something as µ's number one precious members and for her future for being the number one idol in universe.

But even she hate P.E, she was not doing it badly. She held a quite normal record on her 100 meters running and it was 13 seconds and after the run she never felt so tired and aching shoulders and back.

At least until now.

"This… is… crazy." Nico said between her huffed as she wipe her sweat away before she started to massage her aching shoulder. "I never thought that Kotori had such a bad shape body and stamina." Nico complained as she looked at her record which is 15 seconds.

"Are you okay, Nico-chan?" Honoka asked as she looked at Nico with worried latched on her face. "Please don't hurt or tire yourself too much while you are in Kotori-chan's body or Umi-chan will kill us. What you already pulled in the class before already enough."

"Gee, thanks for your concern." Nico said sarcastically as she gave Honoka a side way glared. "Now if you want us to save from Umi wrath go here and help me to massage Kotori's shoulder." Nico continued and Honoka quickly nodded her head and run towards Nico and began to massage Kotori's shoulder all because she definitely didn't want to be dead when Kotori back to her own body and complained to Umi about her aching shoulders and back. Umi will be so mad at her because she's not taking care of Kotori's body. She afterall already giving her a full ears lecture about it.

Nico on the other hand, fully aware at the glared that the second year students throw to her when Honoka (who right now is Umi) massage her shoulders but right now she doesn't care at all. Not when she was already had aching shoulders ad back plus she somehow already gotten used to the glared for two periods in row.

"I don't know you are this bad, Nicocchi." Nozomi said smirking teasingly towards Nico who gave Nozomi her fully attention now.

"Oh shut up! This is not my fault! Kotori had a poor shape body! I mean who have an aching shoulder and back after they run for 100 meters?!" Nico shouted angrily, "I want my body back at least it never feel hurt like this."

Nozomi chuckled with her eyes twinkling in amusement and that makes Nico frowned, "What?" Nico asked as she glared at Nozomi. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Oh Nicocchi." Nozomi said after she stop her chuckled and shook her head, "That was hilarious."

"I don't see any hilarious thing in here."

Nozomi smiled, "It is hilarious. You always want your breast to get bigger but now when you had it, you complained."

Nico scowled, "I don't get what you are saying."

"What I'm saying is, the time you got and aching on Kotori's body is normal if you got a size like her." Nozomi said as her eyes looked at Nico (Kotori's) chest area.

Nico followed Nozomi gaze and when her eyes looked at Kotori's chest, realization hit her hard before her jaw dropped and her body shake as she stuttered to make out the words. "Y-You m-mean…"

"Yes." Nozomi confirmed before laughed hard at how Nico looked with wide eyes and jaw dropped like even more.

XXX

Maki looked at the sprawled tarot cards on her table with a deep frown on her face, Kotori and Hanayo standing closely right beside her with nervous looked on their face while two girls are sitting on the chair in front of Maki and looking at her expectedly.

It all started after the P.E class where Maki gladly can say that went well even for Hanayo who was afraid about it at first and yet turn out she break Nico's record and ran for 12 seconds. That's why Maki didn't know what happen in the P.E class that makes the other classmate suddenly looked at her in relieved and smiled at her when before they looked at her like she will explode in anytime soon.

It probably because she's smiling when Hanayo finished her lap and looked so happy and radiant (it's got nothing to do with Hanayo looked like Nico at all which makes it like it was Nico who smiled like that, nope.) or when Kotori praised her with Eli usual 'harsho' remark when she finished her run or probably the fact that Maki help a third year student when she fell and bruised her knee.

Whatever it is, it makes all of her current classmates change their behavior before and approach her like they usually approach Nozomi. At first Maki was fine with it as long as they are not disturbing her, however when the homeroom teacher came and announce that their Chemistry teacher apparently called sick today and they need to study by themselves theirs is where Maki bad situation start.

Maki know that Nozomi love to read other people fortune and everything everytime she got a free time but for goodness sake, she's not Nozomi! She only looked like her because she was stuck inside the violet hair girl body! She doesn't even know a thing about tarot card in the first place.

She want to rejected the two girls request at first but when they gave her their sad eyes she can't find herself to said no again. Which is now lead her to the situation she is right now.

"So how about it, Tojou-san?" the girl asked as she looked at Maki hopefully.

Maki gulped down before she pick up a random card on her desk and flick it opened and just as luck would have it, the card she flick opened is a card with skeleton picture on it wearing a black torn robe while holding a long scythe, it was a Death card.

The two girls gasp, Kotori and Hanayo gasp, and Maki doesn't want to do anything aside from slamming the card on the table and told them how stupid this is before walked away.

"Wh-What is that mean?" the girl who asked her fortune to be read asked with a worried looked latched on her face.

"W-Well…" Maki began nervously, "It was a death card… which means…"

All eyes looked at her expectantly.

Maki tried her best to search for a correct word on her mind but with an intense starring from four pair of eyes making her nervous and before she realize it she blurted out, "Death."

"Harasho…" Kotori said unsurely (probably she doesn't know what Eli would do at the time like this) and Maki want nothing but face palming herself, especially when she saw how the girl's eyes began to tear up while her friend and Hanayo tried their best to comfort the girl, which is weird since Maki never imagine she will see Nico do that kind of things in the first place.

"I-is that mean I will die? O-or-"

Maki quickly shook her head, trying so hard to save the situation she was in right now, "N-No!" Maki said, almost shouted, "Wh-What it mean is, de-death is not only identical with death but also with death, new things born like baby, you know reincarnation things if you are on that kind of stuff, or plants or something because you see when we die our body decomposed and it will help other living things to grow like plants and-" Maki rambled but when she saw confused looked on the other girls face, Maki sighed as an attempt to calm herself down and to stop looking stupid before she coughed awkwardly. She can feel blood rushing on her face in embarrassment.

"What I mean is, death also a symbol of new beginning. So it will be alright."

Maki looked at the girl face who now looked happy and finally calm down while Hanayo and the girl friend looked at her in relieve and happy too while Kotori smiled at her, giving her a thumb up and said, "Harasho! That's really good Ma- I mean, Nozomi!"

Maki let out another sighed but this time of relieved when she heard that and fought the urge to wipe her sweats away from the forehead.

At least she was safe right now.

"My turn then!" The girl's friend who Maki just read her fortune said happily which making Maki looked at the girl in disbelieved.

She was totally jinx it. She shouldn't say she was safe before and now looked what it brought to her.

Another headache.

XXX

When the bell ring Eli didn't stop herself from letting out a deep sighed of relieved.

It was finally the lunch time and Eli didn't waste any more time as she quickly message all of the girls to meet up as soon as possible in the clubroom to discuss about their situation more thoroughly before she dragged Umi who was right now surrounded by a sudden fans which flustered the girl and Rin who was doing nothing but looking at Umi direction with confused looked on her face.

It was a tough job but Eli successfully did that which earn a confuse and surprised looked from everyone in the room since who could ever thought that the cute and shy Hanayo can walk through the girls that surrounding Rin and drag the girl just like that.

Usually it was Rin who dragged the shy girl like that.

"I'm sorry but this is emergency!" Eli shouted as she dragged Umi and RIn outside the classroom earning a surprise and confused looked from other students before they conclude that Hanayo too was playing the game that Rin just mentioned before.

"Rin never know that she was that famous nya." Rin said as she walked beside Eli and Umi.

"Neither do I." Umi said, still flustered with the sudden attention she got from the first year students.

"Oh trust me when I said it was all your fault, Umi." Eli said, sighing. "Now please can you-"

"KAYOCHIN!"

Whatever Eli want to say was cut by a loud shouted from Rin and without wasting any second the girl ran as fast as she can and crash her (Maki) body towards Hanayo who was inside Nico's body and rubbed their cheek together making everyone who saw the display jaw dropping.

"R-Rin-chan…" Hanayo said softly almost in a whisper. Her voice sounds relieve and Eli concluded that the girl must have a rough time before.

"Now wait a-" Maki tried to said as her face red in embarrassment.

"Ah! What the heck?!" another voice coming from Eli's behind and Eli quickly turn around to see Kotori-ah wrong, Nico looked shocked at the scene that Rin and Hanayo did using her body and Maki while Nozomi and Honoka laughed beside her. "Let me- I mean, let her go!"

"Eh? Why?" Rin asked, pouting and that action makes Maki face red whether from embarrassment or anger, Eli didn't know.

"RIN!" Maki shouted as she glared at Rin. "Knock it off! You make it like me and Nico-chan the one who did that!"

"Yeah! And FYI, we never did that!"

"Are you sure Nicocchi?"

"You shut up." Nico said, glaring at Nozomi who was snickering while beside her Honoka laughed even more.

"You better stop the act like that now, Rin!" Maki sternly said as she huffed and folded her arms on her or rather Nozomi's chest. She gave Rin a glared as she recalled what Rin had done before in the class, she's so gonna punish the girl later for it, "I had enough of it and I swear you better to act like me from now on or I will kill you myself."

"Eh?" Rin pouted again before step away from her embrace towards Hanayo.

"Oh? I never know you had it into you Maki-chan." Nozomi suddenly said teasingly earning a confused looked from Maki who for a moment forgot about her anger towards Rin.

"Huh? What are you talking abo-" Maki's voice trailed off as she looked at where Nozomi's eyes looking at which is her hands that was rested on Nozomi's chest and in just a minute her face change color into the same color like her scarlet hair as she quickly unfolded her hands. "T-This is not- what I mean is- it-"

"Hmm?" Nozomi asked with her teasing voice.

"Th-I- It was an accident!" Maki shouted.

Nozomi laughed hard, enjoying her time teasing the younger girl and only stop when Eli looked at her and sighed.

"Stop it, Nozomi."

"Okay Elicchi." Nozomi answered but there's still a hint of teasing in her voice.

"So it's fine if Rin act like Maki-chan nya, right?" Rin asked after silent for a while, gaining attention from the other members who before busily observe Nozomi's teasing.

"Huh? Well yes but-"

Whatever Maki want to say was stopped when she saw how Rin suddenly gave a slight glance at Hanayo with a disinterest looked that Maki usually had on her face before twirling her hair, the usual action Maki did and said, "I-It's not like I hug you because I miss you or anything okay?! I was just thinking that you might be feel lonely so I hug you. So don't get the wrong idea."

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo begin as she looked at Rin direction in a shocked expression.

"I never know…" Nozomi mumbled with a slight glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Wow, that is so like Maki." Nico concluded what inside everyone mine well of course expect…

"No it's not! Take it back!" Maki shouted as she glared at Nico direction with flustered face before she looked at Rin, "I am not like that! I am so gonna kill you now, Rin!"

Hearing that and saw how furious Maki is, Rin couldn't help but yelp and quickly took a cover behind Hanayo.

"Okay, enough." Eli said sternly as she looked around, realizing that many eyes already on them. "We're making too much scene here. We need to go now."

"Yeah, Eli's right. We need to go now." Umi nodded her head before she out of instinct took Kotori's hand before letting it go when she realize that it was Nico who inside the body right now. "I'm sorry." Umi mumbled highly aware with the glared that was directed to her from a certain scarlet hair girl inside Nozomi's body.

"Clubroom, now." Eli said, sighing as she walked towards their clubroom direction with the other girl following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli was already expecting a bad reaction that will coming from Maki when she finished telling what happened at the first year classroom before without leaving anything behind, sure Eli want to help RIn but she feel that the scarlet hair girl had the right to know what happen before as it was her who later will face consequence if she back into her body but what Eli didn't expect that Maki will reacted to it really really bad.

"Maki-chan nya, I'm so sorry!" Rin shouted as she tried her best to change Maki mind about the punishment she will get.

"No." Maki stated simply, "I am so gonna buy all of ramen I could find in here and burn then burn them all away."

Rin gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me." Maki deadpanned and Eli realize that Maki can actually do that.

It was actually weird and at the same time funny since it's not everyday they all can see Maki begging and clinging on Nozomi's arm and while Eli feel bad for Rin she couldn't help but feeling slightly amused too.

"Maki-chan…" Rin sniffled with teary eyes. It was really cute and yet at the same time so out of Maki's character and it looked like Maki realize that as well because she now looked at Rin with a deep frown on her face.

"Stop that." Maki hissed.

"I-it's okay, Rin-chan." Hanayo meekly said as she rubbed Rin's back reassuringly and offered a small smiled towards the latter making the real Maki and Nico cringed at the sight.

"Now that was really cute." Nozomi said as she smiled towards Hanayo and Rin. Rin was already latched herself away from Maki (Nozomi's) arm and now engulfing herself in Hanayo's reassuring embrace while Maki and Nico looked at the scene with a frown on their faces, obviously hate the idea seeing it but can't actually stop it since they know the two first year students always do that. It was like their nature. "It's nice to see a change in the two most dishonest couple."

"We are not a couple!" came a shouted from Maki and Nico. Both of their faces are red.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Nozomi said with snickered which earned her glared from both girls.

"Nozomi…" Nico said in a warned voice and Kotori can only flinched at that as she never even once using that tone towards anyone and hearing herself saying that without her conscience was a weird experience.

"Okay, now what happened in your class?" Eli quickly interjected as she looked at Hanayo, she doesn't want another fight started when they had a limited time to discuss what happen before. "Is there something bad happen or makes my classmates suspicious?"

Hanayo shook her head slowly, "N-No, everything is good. No one suspected us yet."

"It was a close call though," Kotori said which making everyone looked at her in alert.

"What happened?" Umi asked in concern.

"Well… two girls in the class asked Maki-chan to read their fortune." Kotori said slowly but then smiled reassuringly once she saw the other members panicked expression. "It was okay, Maki managed to walk herself out from that situation."

"Really? What did you do?" Nozomi asked with her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"N-Nothing. I was just saying whatever comes to my mind." Maki said as her hand began to search the stray hair near her shoulder out of the habit before she realize that she was inside Nozomi's body and not her so she settle with a small sighed.

"What about me?! You didn't do anything weird while you looked like me aren't you?!" Nico asked loudly as she looked at Hanayo who immediately cowering in fear of the intense stared she receive.

"Nico-chan, you're scarring Kayochin nya!" Rin said and this time she was the one who hugged Rin in protective manner.

Nico cringed at the sight before she shook her head and asked once more, "So?"

"Relax, Hanayo doing good." Maki said, rolling her eyes before she pulled Nico back to her seat, "She even broke your record of running for 100 meters."

"Really?!" Nico asked in disbelieve while Hanayo looked down in embarrassment.

"That's really cool nya!" Rin shouted happily as she hug Hanayo in a more tighten hug out in happiness, "Congratulations, Kayochin!"

"R-Rin-chan you suffocating me." Hanayo weakly said but still smiled towards her friend enthusiasm.

"Congratulation, Hanayo." Umi said as she gave the shy girl a smiled.

"So cool Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said cheerfully as she smiled brightly.

"I-It's nothing." Hanayo said softly, "I-It just Nico-chan had much more stamina and lighter body than mine."

"Of course I am!" Nico said proudly as she huffed her chest, "Who do you think I am-"

"That or because Nicocchi doesn't have a load that you usually had to carry." Nozomi interjected mischievously making Nico glared at the former as the girl know what Nozomi implying by that.

Especially with Nozomi's eyes looked straightly at her chest area.

"Eh?"

"Nozomi, shut up." Nico said between her gritted teeth.

Nozomi let out a small chuckled, "You know I am right Nicocchi."

"You-"

"What about your class Nico?" Eli quickly interjected again before a fight can be broke and gave Nozomi a pleading looked which Nozomi reply with a small smiled and nodded her head.

"It was fine if you didn't count other students giving me a glared." Nico said as she let out a sighed and then looked at Kotori's direction, "You sure had it tough. I was in your body for only a few hours and I can't handle the glared I receive."

Kotori smiled brightly, "You will get used to it in no time."

"I don't want to get used with it." Nico said, mumbling while Nozomi chuckled lightly.

"That's good to heard. For a second I thought that you making trouble while inside mine and Kotori's body." Umi said which makes Nico choked while Honoka suddenly stiffened up.

"What's wrong?" Umi asked suspiciously as she looked at Nico and Honoka direction.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" Nico answered trying to be sound calm and convincing enough but it wasn't convincing anybody, not when she was stuttered and sweat like a bullet. "I-It was fine, ri-right Honoka?"

"R-Right!" Honoka quickly answered as she too nervously smiled.

"There's something weird in here." Umi said as she narrowed her eyes and gave Nico and Honoka a cold dagger looked making the two girl gulped in fear. It was really a wonder how Umi managed making Rin looked like really scary at the moment. "What did you two do?"

"N-Nothing!"

Sensing that she would never get the answer from the two girls, Umi turned to looked at Nozomi and asked, "What did they do Nozomi?"

Nozomi, ignored the pleading looked on Honoka and Nico face that they give to her and simply said, "Well, Nico got into a trouble with a teacher because she shouted in the middle of the class while Honoka… I think you just earned another batch of fans in your class because how cute she makes you looked like when pouting."

"WHAT?!"

"Nozomi you traitor!"

"Yes, Nozomi-chan! You're a traitor!"

"She deserve the truth." Nozomi answered.

"How could you- where's my bow and arrow when I needed them?!" Umi shouted as she began to frantically search for her bow.

"Umi-chan, you can't be serious!" Honoka shouted in fear as she looked at her childhood friend with wide eyes before she turn her attention towards Kotori and gave the girl her puppy teary eyes, "Kotori-chan help us please!" She pleaded.

"Umi-chan, please calm down." Kotori said as she looked at her girlfriend direction.

"No, Kotori. They-"

"RUN!" was all that Nico shouted as soon as she saw Umi looked at away from her and Honoka before she and Honoka took off from their seat and run out from the clubroom.

"Come back here!" Umi shouted as she too quickly ran out from the clubroom and Kotori followed right behind the fuming girl afraid that she will kill their two friends.

"Well… that was…" Maki went silent for a second as if searching for a suitable word before simply sighed and said, "Epic."

Eli sighed, "They will be fine as long as Kotori with Umi." Eli said, "First let us focus to our now new condition. Hanayo, can you and Rin go and search in the internet about our condition? There's probably some information in there"

"Roger nya!" Rin shouted as she saluted while Hanayo nodded her head.

"Don't do that outside of this room." Maki said as she gave Rin a glared which the girl response with a slight nervous chuckle and scooted away as far as she can from Maki.

"Maki, you, Nozomi and I will try to search in the school library."

"You think this school library will have a record about this?" Maki asked rather skeptical.

"Our school is one of the oldest schools in here which means it has a really long traditions and witnesses many things back in the old day." Nozomi answered with a small mysterious smile on her face (which is pretty weird judging that she was now looks like Honoka) as she put her chin on her hands. "I think it worth a try, we would never know what we'll find in there. Especially since in the past there's a lot more spiritual things happen."

Eli nodded in agreement, "What Nozomi said is right, beside our school library have many books so it's really worth to try."

"If you think so." Maki said, nodding her head.

"Good. Let's start now before lunch time is over."

XXX

"Did we lost her?" Nico asked between her raged breath as she looked at Honoka beside her. They are right now hiding behind bushes near alpaca's barn and Nico couldn't help but think how ironic it is that everytime she ran away from something she always end up near alpacas. Well, at least she's not fell into the barn with face first like she did before when Rin chased her and she had quite nice relationship with the alpacas unlike Eli.

"I th-think we are." Honoka answered as she tried to calm her breath too, "Umi-chan really scary." She said as she shuddered at the thought of her angered childhood friends.

"Tell me about it." Nico mumbled.

They went into a silent for a minute as both of them trying to calm their breath when the sounds of footsteps suddenly came and make the two girls stiffened up and tried their best to hide behind the bushes.

"Just forgive them, Umi-chan." The gentle sounds of voice that Honoka recognize as Eli's said. Honoka scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she never heard Eli called Umi with chan but soon realization down upon her. It was Kotori and not Eli.

"I don't think so Kotori." This time Rin's voice was heard accompanied by a sighed and Nico and Honoka found themselves peeking through the bushes to see the two girls now are standing not too far from where they are hiding right now but still far enough to make them realize that Nico and Honoka hiding behind the bushes, "They got you in trouble."

"You mean Nico-chan, Honoka-chan didn't do anything to makes me into trouble, she just makes you get another batch of fangirls."

Umi sighed, "Right now that was not my priority, I told Honoka specifically before to keep an eye towards Nico so she won't get into any trouble while she looks like you. But I should have known she didn't listen."

Kotori let out a small chuckled, "Don't blame them Umi-chan, we still after all adjusting to this whole new situation we got into. It took more than a minute to make us realize that our actions now are not affecting what people see about us but what people see about the other members we are look like right now."

"But-"

"Please Umi-chan? Forgive them?"

Umi stared at Kotori who smiled gently at her. Weird how Kotori right now inside of Eli's body and looked like Eli but in Umi's eyes right now, the girl still looked like Kotori. With bright brown eyes that looked gently and pleading to her and a soft smiled that Kotori always had on her face. And a second later, Umi found herself let out another sighed before give Kotori a small smiled, "I could never win against you. That's really unfair of you."

Kotori let out a small chuckled before she latched herself with Umi's arm, "Let's go on a date later, Umi-chan! It's been a long time since we went into a date!"

Umi's face change color into a deep shade of red as she began to stuttered, "I-It's inappropriate, Kotori!"

"Eh? Why?"

"W-we're still inside Eli's and RIn's body a-and going on a date while looking at them is-"

Kotori giggled cut whatever Umi want to said and makes the latter looked at the former with a curious and confused looked on her face, "Wh-Why are you laughing?"

"I said later, Umi-chan not now."

"O-Oh…" Umi said as she shyly looked down at the ground.

Nico let out a sighed of relief after she heard Umi and Kotori's conversation, at least Kotori success to make Umi agree to forgive her and Honoka. Although the interaction she heard and saw was too cheesy for Nico like but still the important part is that Umi agree to forgive her and that's all she need. It's glad to know that she doesn't have to hide everytime she saw the younger girl.

Now all left for her to do is to wait for the two lovebirds to walked away so she can go out from where she is hiding right now. She's not really sure what the two girls will reacted if they realize that Nico had been eavesdropping at their conversation the whole time.

However, Nico's plan went down the hill when Honoka suddenly shouted "AHHHHH!" loudly and stand up from her hiding place surprising not only Umi and Kotori but also Nico who almost forgotten the ginger hair girl was beside her the whole time.

"Honoka?!" Umi asked in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?!" Nico asked annoyedly as she too emerge out from her hiding place and gave Honoka a glared, "You blown up our cover!"

"It's not important!" Honoka said as she grabbed Nico's shoulder.

"What?!"

"This is an emergency!" Honoka shouted again, almost desperately as she began to shake Nico hard which make the girl feel dizzy.

"Honoka, stop doing that! Umi scolded, "You're hurting her!"

And just like that Honoka let go Nico's shoulder making the girl almost fall on her butt as the sudden dizziness hit her before Honoka looked at Umi and Kotori panickly and said, "I-I need to find Nozomi-chan fast!" and after saying that Honoka dashed away, leaving three confused girl behind.

"What in the world just happen?" Nico asked as her eyes keep looking at the smaller running figure of Honoka.

XXX

"Have you guys found something?" Eli asked as she closed the book on her hands with frown. It's been a while since they're searching for any information regarding their condition and until now she still found nothing.

"No, not yet." Maki said as she scrunched her nose a little when she opened an old book in her hands, "Geez, just how old is this book?" she asked, coughing.

Nozomi smiled as she examinee the book on her hands, "Well judging from their looks it was pretty old."

Maki rolled her eyes before throw the book away when she read the title '101 Way to Make Your Breast Get Bigger in One Night', "How our school have these are really wonder."

"Oh, Maki I think I found the book that you want to read."

"Huh?" Maki asked as she looked up and when she saw the book in Nozomi's hand, her face change color into deep shade of red. "I don't want to read that!"

"Really?" Nozomi asked as she arched her eyebrows up, "And here I thought you want to know how to make sure your lovers had feelings for you or not."

"I don't have any lovers!"

"Sure."

"I am!"

"Like I said, sure."

"You-"

"Nozomi-chan!" whatever Maki want to say was drown up by a loud voice and a second later Nozomi was tackled into hug and almost fall if only Eli not quickly reacted, jumping towards Nozomi and hold the girls shoulder from behind so she won't fall.

Nozomi gave Eli a grateful smiled before she looked at the girl who latched on her, "Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I-I need your help." Honoka said as she looked up with teary eyes and Nozomi eyes glint in amusement as she found it was quite funny to see Honoka inside Umi's body. There's so many new expression from Umi that the usual Umi would never show to anyone that Nozomi saw today.

"What help?" this time Maki is the one who asked, arching her eyebrows before looked around the library. How no one came and shoo them out after all the noises they make was a wonder.

Honoka gave Nozomi a pleading looked before softly said, "I want you to go on a date with Tsubasa-chan."

Maki eyes widened in surprise as her jaw dropped, Nozomi arched her eyebrows in surprise but not saying anything as she just keep looking at Honoka, but no one can beat Eli when she successfully making the usual timid and shy Hanayo looked really scary as if she can kill anyone right now.

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT?!"

And Maki quickly noted that jealous Eli was not someone she wants to mess up with.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, miss me? ;D. Here's the new chapter of the story and as always forgive me for the typo and bad grammar. I hope you guys like this chapter as well!**

 **Thank you so much for review and favorite and follow! XD Feel free to tell me what you guys thinking about the story so I can improve!**

 **Oh, and I already decide to write all of my one shot stories in my tumblr jbfshiro, so if you guys interested to read or just talking with me, feel free to check it there ;D.**

 **Thank you so much guys for reading my stories and support me! See you again later in the next chapter! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really stupid." Maki said as she pulled down her mask.

"Shhh, keep it down or they'll hear you!" Nico hissed as she gave Maki a quick glanced before she turn her head towards Nozomi and Tsubasa who sit a few tables away from them.

Maki rolled her eyes as she folded her arms on her chest once again and sighed.

Right now, all of the µ's members are sitting inside the fast food restaurant that they usually came to visit afterschool and currently looking really ridiculous (aside from Nozomi who are sitting away from them) in Maki's eyes and all people with sane and good eyes.

They all are wearing those stupid disguise which consist a really heavy and hot jacket, a pink scarf that was wrapped on their neck, sunglasses and a mask that covered their mouths and half of their noses. Nico once said that it was a perfect disguise which Maki dubbed as a perfect disguise for attract much more attention or laughed.

A disguise is suppose to make them low profiled aside from people won't recognize them but this disguise make the stand out the most and the won't recognize part? Forget it, Maki know very well that all people already recognize them.

Eight girls dressing in the same way and have so many different hair color sitting in the same table and a few tables away from where µ's leader sitting. Only some stupid people can't put all the pieces.

"Why are we doing this again?" Umi asked as she looked at where Nozomi and Tsubasa sit and talking.

Maki looked at Eli direction, "You know why."

Umi sighed, "I suppose."

 _ **A few hours before**_

"Tell me again what did you mean by that?" Eli said in threatening voice that makes almost all of the µ's members flinched as they never know that the shy and timid Hanayo can make a voice like that. Even Hanayo herself flinched at that.

Right after they all are being kicked out from the library because of Eli outburst, Eli quickly pulled Honoka towards the clubroom which earning them a stare as it was not a usual sight where people can see Hanayo drag Umi like that. And when they finally arrive at the clubroom, Umi, Nico and Kotori are already in there with Hanayo and Rin. They are looking quite confused at Eli and Honoka but didn't say anything until Eli sit herself down followed by Maki, Honoka and Nozomi and the blonde girl opened her mouth to talk which is lead to the situation before.

"I-Uhm…" Honoka fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Come on, out with it." Eli said impatiently.

"Elicchi." Nozomi said in a soft scolding manner before looking at Honoka. "Did you promise to go out on a date with Tsubasa-chan today?" Nozomi asked making Honoka's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?!" Honoka asked in surprised while Nozomi chuckled lightly, amusement glint again in her eyes.

"It's not hard to put it together you know." Nozomi answered.

Honoka nodded her head sheepishly, "I guess so…"

"And so? How is that even related to Nozomi?" Eli asked, arching her eyebrows up, "Why you asked Nozomi to go on a date with Tsubasa?"

"She asked what?!" Nico shouted in surprised before she looked at Honoka who ducked her head down and Nico only shook her head, "You're asking a death wish. If you want to asked that to Nozomi you should wait when she is not with Eli."

Eli glared, "Nico."

"I-I'm just kidding!" Nico shouted awkwardly as she waved her arms around before settling in her usual pose, "Nico Nico Nii!"

"Stupid." Maki muttered under her breath which unfortunately got caught by Nico as she gave Maki one of her infamous and not really scary glared.

"Elicchi," Nozomi began as she looked at Eli, "Honoka asked me to replace her because right now I am inside Honoka body."

"But still! She can just let you called or message Tsubasa that she can't go on a date today!"

"I can't do that." Honoka said softly as she looked at the hem of her skirt. "Tsubasa-chan always being really busy these days. We barely called or texting with each other because of her schedule and today was the first day we will meet and go on a date after two months."

"Well, I can't say I am surprised at hearing that. I mean Kira-san is an idol afterall so there's no wonder she had a busy schedule." Nico said, arms folding on her chest as her head bobbed up and down slightly while her lips forming a knowing smirk.

"We are an idol too, nya!" RIn said in a loud voice which making Maki flinched before she gave Rin a murderous glared making the girl shrink down on her sit while mumbling sorry words.

"Well, Kira-san is a real famous idol with busy schedule and life!" Nico huffed.

"You make it sounds like we're not an idol." Honoka muttered as she looked at Nico.

"Ignored her, she's being a fan girl." Maki said swatting her head in dismissed manner.

"You-!"

"Can we please focus in the topic we had right now?!" Eli shouted, successfully cutting Nico words. She obviously looked totally pissed off which is really weird and scary because no one ever know that Hanayo can make a totally scary face like that.

Poor real Hanayo, she looked like she was really scared and hide behind Rin which is fine but because Hanayo is inside Nico's body while Rin in Maki's it makes like Nico is the one who scared and hide behind Maki who tried her best to console the girl despite the fact the latter looked afraid as well.

That interaction really makes Maki want to do nothing more but to shouted at them or try to separate the two but she knows that it was not the time. No, not when Eli looked like she can explode anytime.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi said as she grabbed Eli's hands (or rather Hanayo's) and squeeze it slightly in attempt to calm down the girl before she turned around to looked at Honoka, "Where are you going to meet Tsubasa-chan, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked making Honoka and Eli perked up but with different reason.

"I'm meeting with her at the usual place. The Akihabara Street." Honoka said in the same time as Eli shouted, "Nozomi!"

Nozomi looked at Eli, giving the girl a small reassuring smiled, "Elicchi, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to be happen and beside I think we really need to help Honoka-chan."

"But-"

"Eli-chan… please… I really didn't want to ruin this date with Tsubasa-chan! Not when she finally had a time for this!" Honoka pleaded as she looked at Eli with puppy eyes which making Kotori squalled softly at the cute rare display while Umi can only cringed and buried her face on her hands when she saw herself doing that.

Eli sighed, "Fine. I will let it this time."

"YEEESSS!" Honoka shouted loudly, jumping around the clubroom totally ignoring Umi furious yelled to her that tell her to stop while Kotori, Rin and Hanayo let out a small giggle.

"I can't believe that Eli actually said yes." Nico said, shook her head slightly while Maki nodded.

"However, only with me supervising it." Eli said sternly as she gave Honoka glared making the younger girl stopped her jumping and gulped down while nodded her head quickly. "If Tsubasa doing something bad towards Nozomi, I will be the one who killed her myself. Is that clear?"

"Tsubasa-chan won't do anything bad!"

"Is that clear?"

"…Yes ma'am."

 _ **Present Time**_

Umi let out a sighed as she shook her head, still not believing that her usual cool headed senpai can be like this when Nozomi involved. She however couldn't say anything about it since if she is the one who in Eli's shoes and she has to watch Kotori dating with another person, she probably will do the same.

Probably.

"I can't hear anything what they say at all from here." Nico complained as she leaned forward as far as her body allow her so she can catch whatever Nozomi and Tsubasa talking about.

"Me neither." Honoka said solemnly, copying Nico.

"If only someone did what I asked before, we won't have to be like this." Eli stated as she looked at Maki.

"Hey! I told you there's no way I can suddenly get eavesdrop machine out of nowhere no matter how rich I am!"

"Are you bragging now?" Nico asked deadpanned.

"I am not!"

"Maki is right Eli." Umi said, interrupted Nico and Maki before the two can start a fight. "Beside eavesdropping people is not nice."

Eli shook her head, "You don't understand, I don't want something bad happen towards Nozomi."

"I told you that Tsubasa-chan won't do anything bad to her! Especially since she is inside my body!"

"You don't know that Honoka."

"I know that!" Honoka whined.

"No, I mean she probably can control her desired when she saw you but seriously now that it is Nozomi who inside your body there's no way Tsubasa can control her desired no matter how hard she try! Nozomi is just really beautiful and perfect! Even inside your body she still glowing the way she is with so much graceful and perfection! I bet nobody can control their desire around her!"

"It's official that Eli is broken down." Nico whispered towards Maki and RIn who nodded their head on agreement.

"I don't how to feel about that statement." Honoka said, pouting.

"But seriously Eli, you need to calm down-" Umi began but stopped the moment when Eli suddenly stood up from her seat all while glaring at Nozomi and Tsubasa direction.

"SEE?!" Eli suddenly shouted angrily making all girls and some people around them turn around, wanting to see what exactly that makes Eli like that or probably just want to avoid Eli blazing glared at them.

"Oh My Goodness, Eli!" Nico hissed angrily as she pulled down the standing girl to sit back not wanting to attract more attention, "They are just whispering at each other!"

"Exactly!" Eli shouted, "What if the next thing happen is Tsubasa kissing Nozomi's ear?!"

"Okay firstly, technically speaking it's Honoka's ear." Maki said arching her eyebrows, "And secondly, who in their right mind licking other people ear right in the middle of fast food restaurant where everyone can watch them?"

"Well-"

"You know what, forget it. Don't answer that, I don't want to know." Maki said almost disgustingly when she looked at Eli or rather Umi guilty face while the real Umi muttered shameless with beet red face.

"Anyways," Eli quickly said, wanting to change the subject, "I still don't like how the whispered to each other like that!"

"It can't be helped, Tsubasa-chan thought it was me!" Honoka said almost shouting before she pouted and folded her arms on the chest, "And I am just like you, you know? I hate this as well. I don't like Tsubasa-chan with other person although that person is technically me. Is this what it feels like if you see your twin going out with your lover?"

"How should I know." Maki said, shrugging.

"You should asked Cocoro and Cocoa nya!"

"Hell no, don't dragged my innocent sisters! They are still in elementary for goodness sake! Like hell I will let them date!"

"Kotori-chan looks scary nya!"

"Wow, first time I heard Kotori-chan swearing."

"Uh…N-Nico-chan…"

"How could you swearing using Kotori's mouth and voice?! It's unacceptable!"

"S-Someone sa-save me…."

"Did everyone here forget that we shouldn't make scene here and just quietly observe Nozomi and Tsubasa?!" Maki shouted desperately when she saw the chaos her friends in.

"I haven't forget. I even already get ready for my flying kick if something bad happen, like Tsubasa flirting Nozomi." Eli said darkly with eyes still looking at the couple. At hearing that statement, Maki flinched while Honoka quickly looked at Eli with horror on her eyes.

"Don't kick Tsubasa-chan, Eli-chan!"

Eli turn around looking at Honoka and shrugged, "Can't promise that."

"Eli-chan!"

"Urgh… I give up." Maki said as she rubbed her now aching temples. Just leave it to her members to give her a massive headache. For as long as Maki known them, they never disappoint her at that.

"Ara ara," a soft amusing voice came from Maki's back making all of the noise went to halt and everyone quickly diverted their eyes towards Maki's back.

There right behind Maki, Nozomi stood there with amusing smiled latched on her face while Tsubasa standing just right beside her, watching the rest of the girls with unreadable looked on her face.

"N-Nozomi?!" Nico shouted but flinched when Maki kick her leg and she quickly said, "I mean hi Honoka."

Nozomi smiled before she let herself sitting right beside Eli who quickly diverted her glared from Tsubasa and looked at Nozomi with so much gentleness in the eyes.

"Did Elicchi miss me that much?" Nozomi teased making Eli blushed.

"N-Nozomi!"

Nozomi chuckled, "Relax," she said when she looked at how tensed the girls are after her small 'slip up', "Tsubasa-chan know that I am not Honoka."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted excluding Nozomi and Tsubasa who only nodded her head.

"Yes, it was quite obvious." Tsubasa said and then frowned, "I can't believe it you didn't tell me about your situation and instead thinking about sending Tojou-san to me, Honoka. Did you obviously thought that I will fall for that? If you don't want to meet me-"

"That's not it, Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka quickly shouted and stood up making Tsubasa's eyes darted towards her. "T-Today is the day that I've been waiting for the longest time b-but as you can see I am not myself and I don't want to disappoint you, you want to meet Honoka and not…" Honoka looked around at anything aside from Tsubasa before she let out a small sighed and gestured at her now 'body' and finished it lamely in a small soft voice, "…not Honoka who is… like this."

"I don't know how to feel about that." Umi said as she looked at Honoka with narrowed eyes while Kotori beside her patted the girl back reassuringly.

Tsubasa sighed, "Honoka, the person that I want to meet is you. As in you." Tsubasa empathized the you part, "I don't care if you are inside other person body or looked really ridiculous or what because even if Nozomi is inside your body she still isn't you. You are the only person that I want to meet and miss. You are my only girlfriend and that won't change."

"T-Tsubasa-chan…" Honoka softly whispered as her eyes get teary.

Tsubasa smiled as she offered her hand towards Honoka, "Come on now, I still have some time for our date."

"Uhm!" Honoka shouted loudly as she quickly wrapped her hand on Tsubasa's and smiled brightly.

It was such a heartwarming scene and all girls found their selves smiled happily at the sight eventhough for them, especially Umi, it is quite weird.

"I hope you don't mind me lend your body girlfriend's body, Minami-san." Tsubasa said looking at the rest of the girl as she doesn't know which one to looked at and when she saw a small reassurance smiled on Eli's face, she looked at her relief that she can find the girl rather fastly. "Thank you Minami-san."

"Take care of Honoka-chan and Umi-chan's body." Kotori said.

"Hope you didn't mind as well Sonoda-san."

Umi who is in Rin's body nodded, "It's okay just please don't do anything weird."

Tsubasa let out a small chuckled although her cheeks show a little blushed while Honoka blushed deeply and shouted, "We won't!" Honoka then quickly tugged Tsubasa's hand, "Let us go Tsubasa-chan!" she shouted and began to pulling Tsubasa who gave the last small wave to the rest of the girls and walked away with Honoka.

"Well, what do you know? All end well." Nico said, smirking and looking as proud as she can be which making scowl forming on Maki's (Nozomi's) face.

"You didn't do anything Nico-chan."

"Detail detail."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"All right, stop it you two." Umi said, sighing as she rubbed her temples in annoyance, she had enough with this headache and NicoMaki's fight was the last thing she need right now, "Beside this is not end all well yet."

Eli nodded, finally regain her usual compose probably because Nozomi is now sitting right there beside her, "We still have a bigger problem. Such as how to get back into our body."

"….a-and…" Hanayo add meekly drawing the other girls attention to her, "W-we still need to think h-how to face our fa-family when we still like this."

At that realization horror dawn upon the rest of the µ' members face.

"Oh God,"Nico mumbled in horror, "I have to face Principal Minami?!"

"…My mom is not that bad…" Kotori said quietly as she looked at Nico.

"Say's you, I have enough experience of meeting her and let me tell you those experience was enough to scared me to the death." Nico said, shivering in fear.

"You won't be if you maintain good grades and study for once in a while." Maki commented.

"Shut up, you lucky spoiled brat."

"Excuse me?!"

"At least you got Nozomi who live alone so you don't have to pretend or acting anything." Nico scowled at Maki who can't think of any comeback as she know that Nico is right, before turn around to looked at Hanayo, "You better take care of my three little siblings."

"S-Someone save me…" Hanayo mumbled in fear, remembering the three little siblings that Nico had. They are nice and all but Nico once told her that they can be really devilish sometimes.

"Wh-What about Rin nya?! What about Rin?!" Rin shouted almost desperately as she shook Maki who quickly shove the other girl although rather gently as she doesn't want to hurt or leave any bad mark on her own body and gave the girl a glared.

"You will be fine. There's only maids and butlers at my house right now, my parents will put another all nighters in hospital again today like they usually did." Maki mumbled annoyedly as she glared at Rin who quickly let out a sigh of relieved.

"Thank God, nya."

"….I take it back, you will be fine as long as you acted like me and not saying any nya words."

"EH?!"

Maki shrugged and giving Rin a smirk that send shiver through the poor girl bones, "The maids and butlers had been serving me for years so if you act weirdly I think they will notice it."

"N-No way nya…"

"Please stop scaring the poor girl." Umi said, scowling at Maki who just in response gave her another shrugged. "What about your house RIn?" Umi asked, trying to distracted the poor girl from her momentarily fear about going to Maki's house.

Rin blinked, looking at Umi before she suddenly smiled, "Oh, Rin thinks it will be okay nya! There's nothing to be fear in Rin's house."

Umi smiled in relieved, "That's good to know."

"M-Mine too, Eli-chan." Hanayo softly said at Eli who in response smiled back at the girl.

"That's good to know Hanayo." Eli said before looking at Kotori, "As for mine I don't think there's gonna be any trouble. The only person in my home is Arisa and I think you already know her well so I don't see any problem there."

Of course there's a possibility that Arisa having a crush towards a certain blue haired girl who is happened to be Kotori's lovers, but that is just a possibility and beside even if Arisa do have a crush on Umi, Eli doubted that Arisa will pick this day to shared her feelings towards Umi when she never talked about that before.

Eli gulped, hoping she doesn't just jinx it.

Kotori however who is oblivious at what in Eli's mind gave the girl a smiled and nodding her head, "Yes it will be fun talking to Arisa again."

Eli chuckled nervously, "A-Actually how about you just… you know spend your time in my bedroom and not talking to Arisa at all?"

"Eh?" Kotori blinked in confused.

"A-And if that is possible just go to sleep and don't open the door eventhough Arisa said she want to talk something important."

"…Um… what?"

"Eli, you're acting weird." Maki commented, raising slightly her eyebrows.

Eli let out a small nervous chuckled before looking at Nozomi, desperately wanting to change the subjects, "How about you Nozomi?"

Nozomi touch her chin with her pointer finger as if she is in a deep thought before smiling reassuringly, "I think can handle Honoka's home. We've been there for quite a few times and I think I already know what to do."

Eli nodded her head, "Great! Now how about we tried to find out more about how we can be like this in the first place? Who knows we probably don't have to face each other family at all!" Eli said enthusiastly making the other girls nodded their head, still thinking about how weird the blonde girl is.

All but Nozomi who only let out a small amusement chuckle as she had some clue about what is going on in Eli's head right now.

After all, Eli is like an open book or at least to Nozomi she is.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the really long update, univ and life happen and before I realize it took more than two months to update this new chapter. I hope you guys still remember the story and I hope you will like this latest chapter. This chapter by far one of hardest chapter to write, I even have to change the plot in this chapter more than twice before settled in the first plot I made, lol XD.**

 **Reviews are really much appreciate.**

 **Thank you guys for still sticking with this story and for the new reader welcome, hope you enjoy read this story! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Love live is not mine DX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uhm... hi? I'm really sorry that it took me so much time to update the story. To tell you the truth this story and well me being a writer is going to be in a much longer hiatus. The reason? Lack of time, lack of inspiration and most of all I need to improve my grammar because I know just ho bad I am with grammar and I thought that you guys truly deserve a story with a proper grammar. But then well someone PM me and tell me that they want me to continue writing and everything and really it was so heart warming and it made me realize you guys must be waiting for this story to be updated and as much as you guys deserve a perfect grammar story you guys also deserve an update from me.**

 **I'm really sorry guys about the hiatus and everything, and also I'm really thankful for you guys support for this story and believing in me. Thank you so much for everything, I can't promise a regular update because it really hard to write with my schedule now but I will promise you guys that I will at least finished this story as the ending already near. Once again I am so sorry and grateful for everything.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **PS :Sorry for the long AN, hope I am not bored you guys DX. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Tsubasa-chan." Honoka said as soon as Tsubasa took a sit right beside her on the park bench making the idol looked at her.

Tsubasa had been wondering about why Honoka keep her silent on their way to their usual dating spot which is near Honoka's house even though she was smiling so brightly before when they went out from the café. She was worried that Honoka was sick or something wrong happen to her (aside from her inside Umi's body of course) but she never thought that Honoka was silent because she felt sorry for a little stunt she pulled before. Not when she thought they already cleared up the misunderstanding in the café before.

"Why you suddenly said that?"

"Because, when I rethink about what I did before I realize that it was so stupid of me and-"

"I thought we already get over with it." Tsubasa said, cutting Honoka's words as she took Honoka's hand in hers and gently squeeze it. It's definitely feel weird as it wasn't Honoka's hand that Tsubasa held right now, however she will do anything just to make Honoka smiled again no matter how strange it feels. "It's fine."

"But-"

"No but." Tsubasa quickly said, sending smiled towards Honoka, "Beside if you think about it more clearly I should be the one who apologize for thinking that you don't want to meet me and instead sending Nozomi-san to replace you."

"You didn't need to say sorry about that Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka quickly said as she looked at Tsubasa with wide eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"So do you."

"Eh?"

"So let just call this even and let us forgive each other, how about it?" Tsubasa asked as she gently squeeze Honoka's hand again and smiled towards Honoka who when she saw how Tsubasa smiled, slowly smiled back.

"Okay."

"That's better, I like your smile much more than your frown." Tsubasa said with a laughed making Honoka laughed as well.

"I'm sorry, that was totally out of character of me, huh?"

Tsubasa shook her head, "Not at all. I know that you like to stress over the thought about you causing problems to other people and this is one of the example of that. But you forget about something Honoka."

Honoka titled her head in confusion, "What is it?"

"I'm your girlfriend so it's okay for you to causing problem to me."

"Geez, Tsubasa-chan! How could you say something like that so easily!" Honoka shouted, her face went red as she hit Tsubasa who laughed at her reaction.

"I'm only saying the truth." Tsubasa said between her laughed.

"Geez," Honoka pouted, "But Tsubasa-chan,"

"Yes?"

"What made you know that it was Nozomi-chan and not me?"

"Well, I don't know that it was Tojou-san at first." Tsubasa began, smiling, "But I know that she is not you, like I said before it was quite obvious."

"What is?"

Tsubasa put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking deeply, Honoka know better though that she was just teasing her judging from how Tsubasa grinned, "I just know."

"That's not the answer that I wanted to hear." Honoka said, pouted.

Tsubasa shrugged, "Well I just know."

"You are such a teaser." Honoka said folding her arms on her chest making Tsubasa laughed again.

"If you didn't want to answer that question then fine, but I want to know since when you know it wasn't me?"

"That's simple." Tsubasa said as she took Honoka's hands and squeeze it gently. Her green eyes looking at Honoka's eyes directly making Honoka face change color once again into red. Even after months of dating, Honoka still can't stop herself from blushing and her heart from pounding so loudly. "From the beginning, I know that she wasn't you."

And with that, Tsubasa closed the gap between the two of them. Honoka closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the kiss that she knew was coming and she was right, however instead on the lips like she thought before it was placed on her forehead which making Honoka's eyes flew opened. She was greeted with a red face Tsubasa who tried to looked at anywhere aside of her.

" _That was close…"_ Tsubasa thought as she tried to calm her beating heart. For a moment there, Tsubasa saw Honoka as Honoka and not Honoka inside Umi's body. With her soft ginger hair that Tsubasa's like to run her fingers on it, beautiful glittering blue eyes, kissable pink lips, beautiful rosy cheeks, and the entire feature that Tsubasa's love so much which makes her almost lost her control as her heart beating really fast.

Thankfully she came back to her sense before she can do something greatly stupid and weird considering Honoka is inside Umi's body right now.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tsubasa began looking greatly embarrassed, something that she rarely show. "For a moment there, I almost forget that you are inside Sonoda-san's body and almost do something that really stupid."

"I-it's okay." Honoka softly said as she too looked down in embarrassment, just leave it to Tsubasa to make her act like this. If other people saw her, they probably thought that she is so out of her usual character right now, She can't help it though, being with Tsubasa always makes her like this.

"I will do it properly when you back to your body though." Tsubasa said with teasing smiled as Honoka pouted at her but before Honoka can say anything back at Tsubasa her phone suddenly ringing making her quickly mumbled an apologize towards Tsubasa and opened it, only to realize that it was Umi's phone and not her.

" _Oh right, I'm Umi-chan right now…"_ Honoka thought as she unlocked the phone, thank goodness that she is Umi's childhood friend if she isn't she probably won't know the password to unlock the phone. Not that it was hard to guess, Umi password was Kotori's name. "Hello?" Honoka answered quickly without seeing the caller name.

" _ **Honoka-chan, where are you?"**_ Honoka heard Eli's voice.

"I'm at the park near my house. Is something happened, Eli-chan?"

Honoka heard Eli giggled before she answered, "Honoka-chan, it's Kotori."

"Oh right!" Honoka said as she face palmed, she forgot that they are inside each other bodies now. "So what is it Kotori-chan?"

Tsubasa looked at her girlfriend with a small smiled on her face as she waited for her to finish her call. She really can't wait for Honoka to go back to her own body, because then she finally can kiss her all she want but until then she need to be patient. Thankfully Tsubasa is a patient person, after all she wait for months for Honoka to finally said yes to her confession so she is confident that she can wait for another couple of months.

She just hope it won't be that long.

XXX

XXX

"Okay, bye Honoka-chan." Kotori said before she ended her call with Honoka.

"So what she said?" Umi asked as soon as she saw Kotori ended her call with Honoka.

Kotori gave Umi a reassuring smiled as she pocketed Eli's phone on her skirt pocket, "She said she understand, Umi-chan."

Umi let out a small sighed, "I sure do hope so, the last thing that I need is for her to forget that she is inside my body right now and instead of going to my home she go to her own home."

"You need to put more faith on Honoka-chan, Umi-chan."

"I know, it just after being with her for almost all of my life I couldn't help but to feel worry."

Kotori giggled, "You're only sixteenth years old Umi-chan, I believe you haven't live almost all of your life yet."

"Y-You know what I mean, Kotori." Umi said as she blushed. Kotori let out another small giggled before she wrapped her arms around Umi's and smiled softly making Umi blushed become redder than it was before, "I know, I just like to tease you, Umi-chan." Kotori said.

"Geez Kotori, you really-" before Umi could finish what she want to say, a loud gasp coming from behind the two girls making her stop her words in the midsentence. Her eyes went wide in surprised and worried as she knew that sound of voice and judging from how Kotori looked right now, Umi know that Kotori knew from who is that gasp coming form.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing with Hoshizora-san?!" Arisa shouted in shocked as she looked at the two girls with widened eyes, "Are you betraying Nozomi-san?!"

Umi went into a frozen state as Kotori quickly unlatched herself away from Umi's arm and walked towards Arisa, almost running actually, as she frantically shook her head and shouted, "This is not like what you think Arisa-chan!"

" _How could I let myself to act so shameless like that in the middle of the road and not to mention inside Rin's body?!"_ Umi thought in horror while she mumbled to herself, "Shameless shameless shameless shameless shameless-"

"Umi- I mean, Rin-chan stop banging your head into the wall!" Kotori shouted in panic as she now runs towards Umi who keep banging her head every time she said shameless.

XXX

Maki looked at the apartment door in front of her with a small frown latched on her face. She still feel a little conflicted about all of this, sure like Nico said that she is at least the most lucky member out there where she doesn't need to hide her true self or trick anyone in the house as Nozomi live alone unlike the other members, but still it is feel wrong to enter someone place without them in there. It feels inappropriate although technically she is Nozomi right now so the apartment is hers, that and the fact that Nozomi herself gave her the key, phone and permission.

"It's not like I have any choice…" Maki mumbled lowly, an action to make herself feel less self-conscious as she fished out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Sorry for the intrusion…" Maki softly said as she pushed the door opened, revealing Nozomi's apartment.

Maki looked around as she step inside the apartment room, Nozomi's apartment was so… silent. Not that she thought otherwise as she know that Nozomi live alone, but still standing inside the apartment like this with no one around her makes her realize just how silent and lonely it was. Even her own house didn't feel this lonely, as eventhough her parents always busy, there's always the maids and butlers in the house.

Maki wonders if Nozomi always feel like this everytime she went back to her apartment.

" _No wonder Eli likes to ask Nozomi if she want to sleepover at her house…_ " Maki thought as she walked towards the small sofa inside the room and put her belongings or rather Nozomi's belongings on it. " _It feels so lonely…_ "

XXX

"Okay Nico, you can do this!" Nico said encouragingly as she did a fist pumped, completely oblivious from the stared the by passer that looked at her as if she is a crazy person, "You are a number one idol in the whole universe and as a number one idol there's no way something like this can bring you down! Yeah! Just think this as an acting practice because of course an idol will need to have a perfect acting skill as well!"

Nico was too focused on hypnotizing herself that she didn't even notice how the door knob is turn over, she only realize it when the door is opened revealing the person she dreaded to see.

Nico let out a small squeak of shocked.

" _Really nice Nico, you just have to let out a squeak."_ Nico thought as she cursing herself.

Principal Minami however didn't seems to mind the squeak at all, instead she was looking at Nico with bemused expression on her face as she asked, "Kotori, are you going to come in or are you going to keep talking to yourself like that?"

"I-I uhm... I'm going in." Nico nervously said.

"Good, I was afraid that you will decide to stay the night in front of our house." Principal Minami said this time with a small laughed as she took a step aside so Nico can come in.

"I'm home," Nico softly mumbled as she stepped inside the house. It sure is feel weird to say that when she is not in her home but what is feel totally weird is the next word she is going to say and she really didn't want to say it however it's not like she has any other choice. So she steeled herself, inhale before she looked at Principal Minami and gave her the biggest Kotori's smile she can muster. "Mom."

Principle Minami smiled, "Welcome home, Kotori."

" _Ugh, this is so weird…"_ Nico thought as she tried to keep the smiled on her face.

XXX

Nozomi feel so out of place right now, she feel like she wasn't belong in there which is the truth as even though she looked just like Honoka, she still wasn't the real ginger hair girl so yes she doesn't belong in here.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Honoka's mom asked pulling Nozomi away from her thought as she looked at Nozomi in concerned making Nozomi's heart clenched in pain. She feel bad for having to lie to the woman.

"Yeah onee-chan, are you okay?" this time Yukiho was the one who asked Nozomi as she too looked at Nozomi's direction with furrowed eyebrows, concerned was definitely shown in her face. "You hardly touch your food."

Nozomi gave them a small smiled, "I'm fine, I'm just… not that hungry." Nozomi answered softly as she looked down on her plate. She couldn't tell them that the reason she act like this was because she feel weird and feel out of place as she never even once remember that she have a decent dinner with her own family before. And now having dinner with Honokas family even though they are not her real family makes her feel… sad.

"You're not feeling hungry?" Yukiho asked, surprised was latched on her voice making Nozomi let out a small giggle despite the feeling she feel right now. "That was new."

"Yukiho, don't be rude with your sister." Honoka's mom scolded her youngest daughter before she looked at Nozomi again, "Are you sick Honoka?"

"I'm-" before Nozomi could say reassuring words so the older woman won't feel worry anymore, the front door bell was ringing making everyone diverted their attention towards the door. "Let me take it." Nozomi said when she saw Honoka's mom was ready to standing. She then quickly walked towards the front door feeling quite happy as she was free from the conversation she had before for a moment, and opened the door.

What greet her though making her eyes went wided in surprise as her jaw slightly dropped.

"Hi, Nozomi." Hanayo, who is actually Eli inside Hanayo's body, greeted her with her charming smiled.

"Elicchi? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked in surprised as she looked at Eli who now grin as she wipe her sweat away with her hand making Nozomi wondered if Eli was running all the way to there. "Why aren't you at Hanayo-chan's house?"

"Well actually I was from there." Eli said, "I told them that I'm going to sleep over here for the night and well here I am." Eli continued as her grin grown wider.

"Why?"

Eli scratched her head nervously before she answered, "I… I just feel worry about you Nozomi." She answered honestly.

Nozomi giggled, "Silly Elichi, there's nothing to worry about. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"But still I can't help but feel worry about you Nozomi. I just had to see you." Eli smiled warmly making Nozomi's heart beating fast, "If you're okay that's good but if you are not I want to be there for you."

Nozomi didn't even realize what she's doing until she can feel her body pressed with Eli's in a warm and tight embrace, surprising the younger girl.

"N-Nozomi?!" Eli asked almost shouted. Nozomi suppressed her laughed, even though she couldn't see Eli's face, she know for sure that right now the blonde hair girl was flustered and her face must be really red right now.

"Thank you, Elicchi." Nozomi softly whispered as she tightened her embrace on Eli who now finally embrace her back. "To tell you the truth I feel so out of place before, eating inside with Honoka's family feel so surreal. They all are so nice to me and so warm that it makes me feel bad for lying to them and sad because never even once in my life I had experience it, eating with my family together like that I mean. But now I feel so much better with you here by my side."

"Silly Nozomi." Eli said softly, embracing the girl tighter making Nozomi's face burry deeper on her shoulder. "What do you mean by you never experience it before? Isn't µ's your family too? And if my memory is right which it is, we had plenty of dinner together before."

Nozomi chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we had huh?"

Eli smiled lovingly as she kissed the top of the other girl head, "Yes, and if you still worry about that I can assure you that in the future we will have so many warm dinner together that you will get sick of it."

"I won't get sick of it." Nozomi said between her chuckled before she released Eli from her embrace and giving the girl a teasing smiled, "But I couldn't believe that Elicchi just proposed me."

Eli chocked the air in her lungs, "W-what?!"

"You tell me that we will have plenty of warm dinner in the future together," Nozomi said, wiggling her eyebrows making Eli blushed deeply, "And I believe that's mean that you want us to be a family right?"

"T-That's-"

"Thank you Elicchi." Nozomi said before she leaned and kissed the girl cheeks, rendering Eli in utter silence while her face become redder than before, "I'll wait for the real proposal in the future." Nozomi finished with a wink before she walked inside the house leaving Eli staring at her back dumbfound before the younger girl snapped back and quickly went after her all while whining Nozomi's name making the older girl smiled.

" _I guess it's not only me, for Elicchi I'm also an open book."_

XXX

"I-I'm home..." Hanayo said in a low voice as she pushed the front door open.

"Onee-chan, you're home!" Hanayo heard a voice shouted followed by the sounds of hurried steps echoes around the small house. Not a second later, she found herself already surrounded by Nico's siblings all looking at her with eyes full with admiration and happiness which made Hanayo feel bad. "How's your day one-chan?!" a little girl that Hanayo remembered as Cocoa said as she quickly latched her body on Hanayo's arm and tugging her inside the house.

"I-It's okay..." Hanayo meekly said as she let Cocoa pulled her arms. She really doesn't know what to do in the situation she was in right now. She wanted to shouted for some help but if she do that Nico's siblings will be worried or worse, they will thought something really bad happen that made her sister shouted for help and they will cry or call for police or- Hanayo shook her head slightly, this is not the time for her imagination to run wild.

" _Just take care of my siblings."_ That is what Nico told her before they all parted away and Hanayo swear that she will do her best to do what Nico asked her for.

" _You can do this, Hanayo!"_ Hanayo thought encouragingly towards herself as she looked at Nico's siblings, "How's your day?" Hanayo asked and just like that, Nico's siblings face brightened as they start rambling about their day making Hanayo smiled as a single thought came to her.

They really love Nico.

XXX

Rin was really bored, here she is laying in a queen size bed doing nothing aside from well laying and breathing. In normal circumstances Rin will be really happy laying around in a queen size of bed as she rarely seen one, in fact Maki is the only person that Rin know had it, and she will be rolling around and around on the bed. Not that she didn't do it,in fact she already did and really it was all nice and exciting for the first ten minutes but after that the bed already lost it's charm to her.

" _This is really boring, nya..."_ Rin thought as she looked at the white clean ceiling above her, Maki had been specifically told her-no scratch that, she had been specifically threatened Rin to stay inside her room all the time unless she is called for the dinner and really if only Maki's room is half of fun like her room or Honoka's she will be happily stay there. But no, Maki's room really boring. It doesn't have anything that can keep Rin entertain expect all of those really thick books that Rin was so sure will made someone got a concussion or brain damage if they were hit by it which are placed on the really tall and big bookcase in the corner of the room right beside Maki's desk where a laptop laying there innocently. If only Maki didn't also banned her from touching the laptop by saying she's afraid that Rin will _accidently_ broke it, Rin will be playing with it now.

Thankfully Maki let Rin used her phone, however Maki's phone was as boring as her room with nothing inside it. Rin doesn't even know how she can survive without any single game inside her phone and not to mention all of her songs are either µ's songs or classical songs which are although Rin really love µ's, hearing the same songs again and again and again really boring and the classical song was not even worth to be mention.

A knocking sounds coming from the door pulled Rin away from her thoughts as she quickly turned away from the ceiling and into the door, "Come in!" Rin shouted and not a moment later a maid that Rin recognized as one of the maid that welcoming her home before (yes, the maids and butlers are actually lining up and welcoming her home) opened the door and stepped inside.

"Miss, it's time for the dinner," she said bowing towards RIn.

"Finally!" Rin shouted happily as she jumped off from the bed.

"Pardon?"

Rin coughed finally realizing her mistake that there's no way Maki will do that, "Uhm I mean I will be there shortly." Rin said, trying to be as Maki as she can be.

The maid bowed again, "Of course Miss." She said before finally walked out from the door leaving Rin all alone who after the maid gone quickly jumped up and down happily while pumping her fist, a feat that that there's no way Maki will ever do as she shouted, "Finally, I am free!"

XXX

"How's the food, Kotori?"

"I-It's really good." Nico said as she tried to smiled, hopefully she looked just like how Kotori always smile. By far this is really the hardest thing she ever done today. Even Umi's fan girls couldn't beat it because for goodness sake she was now eating with the school number one person and she actually had to act like her daughter! Nico knew that she always a good actress but really this is too much even for someone like her.

Principal Minami smiled, "Well, that's good to know."

Nico nodded, giving a small awkward laughed before she began to eat her food again want nothing but to finished the awkward dinner as fast as she can. She was almost this close to shove all the food inside her mouth just like how Honoka always did to hers but decide to against it in the last minute. One, she was a super idol so she rather die than being caught doing such unlady act no matter which body she was in and two, Umi will killed her if she know what she do when she was Kotori, that and Principal Minami will definitely suspect something was wrong.

Nico was so focused to eat her food as fast as she can without alerting Principal Minami when Kotori's phone vibrating from her pocket. Silently she took out the phone, typing the code (it was Umi's birthday, really those two are so full of love that it was enough for Nico to feel sick although it wasn't enough to make her to vomit like Nozomi and Eli did) before read who send her the text.

" _Nozomi? Oh wait, no it's Maki."_ Nico opened the message and what she read was enough for her to stood really quickly, earning a confused glance from Pincipal Minami and a loud screeching sounds from her chair being harshly pushed away.

"What's wrong Kotori?"

"I really need to go now!" Nico shouted as she quickly run towards the front door and harshly opened it, completely ignoring the manner and Principal Minami's shouted. There's no way she could care about the manner and being Kotori's act when Maki just send her one single word message.

 _Help_


End file.
